Darkside, La réponse aux ténèbres c'est l'amour
by Likaella
Summary: Voici des extraits du livre Star Wars, Episode 3 : La Revanche des Sith de Matthew Stover Auteur, Dominique Haas Traduction, Denis Bouchain Traduction Je les trouvent très beaux et j'ai voulu les faire découvrir. Bonne lecture à tous.
1. PARTIE I : la victoire

DISCLAIMER: Ces histoires ne sont PAS de MOI, ce sont des extraits du livre "**Star Wars, Episode 3 : La Revanche des Sith" **de Matthew Stover (Auteur), Dominique Haas (Traduction), Denis Bouchain (Traduction)  
Je les trouvent très beaux et j'ai voulu les faire découvrir pour ce qui ne connaissais pas.

De tout mon coeur, bonne Lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------

PARTIE I : la victoire

L'obscurité est généreuse.

Son premier cadeau est qu'elle masque tout : votre vrai visage est dans le noir, sous votre peau, votre vrai cœur reste dans l'ombre, tout au fond. Mais ce que l'obscurité masque le plus, ce n'est pas votre vérité secrète ; c'est la vérité des autres.

L'obscurité vous protège de ce que vous ne voulez surtout pas connaître.

Son deuxième cadeau consiste à vous maintenir dans une illusion rassurante : c'est la douce étreinte du rève dans l'abandon de la nuit, la beauté que l'imagination donne à ce qui serait repoussant dans la lumière cru du plein jour. Car, en réalité, c'est le jour qui est éphémère.

Le jour est une illusion.

Le troisième cadeau de l'obscurité est la lumière elle-même : comme les jours sont définis par les nuits qui les séparent, comme les étoiles sont définies par les ténèbres insondables dans lesquelles elles tournoient, l'obscurité renferme la lumière, et la ramène de ses propres abîmes.

A chaque victoire de la lumière, c'est l'obscurité qui gagne.


	2. PARTIE II : Séduction

DISCLAIMER: Ces histoires ne sont PAS de MOI, ce sont des extraits du livre "**Star Wars, Episode 3 : La Revanche des Sith" **de Matthew Stover (Auteur), Dominique Haas (Traduction), Denis Bouchain (Traduction)  
Je les trouvent très beaux et j'ai voulu les faire découvrir pour ce qui ne connaissais pas.

De tout mon coeur, bonne Lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTIE II : Séduction.

L'obscurité est généreuse, et elle est patiente.

C'est l'obscurité qui sème la cruauté dans le terreau de la justice, qui fait pleuvoir insidieusement le mépris dans la compassion, qui empoisonne l'amour avec les germes du doute.

L' obscurité peut se permettre d'étre patiente, car la plus petite goutte de pluie fera germer les graines.

La pluie viendra et les graines germeront, puisque l'obscurité est le terreau dans lequel elles poussent, comme elle est les nuages au dessus d'elles, et comme elle attend embusquée derrière le soleil qui leur donne sa lumière.

La patience de l'obscurité est infinie.

Avec le temps, même les étoiles finissent par s'éteindre.


	3. PARTIE III : L’apocalypse

DISCLAIMER: Ces histoires ne sont PAS de MOI, ce sont des extraits du livre "**Star Wars, Episode 3 : La Revanche des Sith" **de Matthew Stover (Auteur), Dominique Haas (Traduction), Denis Bouchain (Traduction)  
Je les trouvent très beaux et j'ai voulu les faire découvrir pour ce qui ne connaissais pas.

De tout mon coeur, bonne Lecture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTIE III : L'apocalypse

L'obscurité est généreuse, elle est patiente et elle gagne toujours.

Elle gagne toujours parce-qu'elle est partout.

Elle habite le bois qui brûle dans l'âtre, et la bouilloire qui chante sur le feu ; elle est sous votre chaise, sous votre table, et sous les draps de votre lit. Marchez en plein soleil, à midi, et l'obscurité vous accompagne, attaché à la semelle de vos chaussures.

Et plus vive est la lumière, plus noire est l'ombre qu'elle projette.


	4. PARTIE IV : Un nouvel espoir

DISCLAIMER: Ces histoires ne sont PAS de MOI, ce sont des extraits du livre "**Star Wars, Episode 3 : La Revanche des Sith" **de Matthew Stover (Auteur), Dominique Haas (Traduction), Denis Bouchain (Traduction)  
Je les trouvent très beaux et j'ai voulu les faire découvrir pour ce qui ne connaissais pas.

De tout mon coeur, bonne Lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTIE IV : Un nouvel espoir.

L'obscurité est généreuse, elle est patiente, et elle gagne toujours, mais au cœur de sa force il y'a de la faiblesse : il suffit d'une chandelle pour la maintenir à distance.

L'amour est plus fort qu'une chandelle.

L'amour peut embraser les étoiles.


End file.
